User blog:Koko Nigel/Pure Good Proposal: Belle (Disney)
Yet one more Disney Princess to gain a Pure Good Proposal. What is the work Beauty and the Beast is a 1991 animated film by Walt a Disney Pictures. It was followed up by two direct to video sequels, known as The Enchanted Christmas and Belle's Magical World, on which the latter she stars as the titular protagonist. The film was remade in live action in early 2017. What did she do Belle is a young woman living in a village in France. One day, she is pursued by an arrogant hunter named Gaston, who eventually stands in her way. Belle later runs back into her father, Maurice's basement. He is about to give up on his latest companion that he has built. Belle faithfully tells her father how she has believed he will get the machine working, win first prize at the fair, and become a world-famous inventor. Inspired by his daughter's beliefs, Maurice reworks on the machine, and once he thinks he has done fixing it, he gives it a test run. To both Belle and her father's surprise, the test run goes successfully. Belle waves goodbye to her father and wishes him luck as Maurice, riding on their Philippe, goes off to the fair with the invention. Later, she sees Gaston was at the porch, but she lets him in. Gaston reveals to Belle that he is about to plant a kiss on her, Belle turns the doorknob, and Gaston accidentally pushes the door open and falls into a mud swamp outside. After a furious and humiliated Gaston throws LeFou into the mud and leaves, Belle runs outside, shocked in disbelief at how Gaston has asked her to marry him. Belle runs off into an open field where Phillipe finds her. Seeing the horse without her father, Belle pleads the horse to take her to where her father is. Phillipe takes her to a mysterious castle, finding her father being locked away in a dungeon, offering him her own freedom in exchange for her father's. On the condition that she stay with him forever, the dungeon master, the Beast, frees him from the dungeon. However he is deeply moved by her beauty and affection towards her father, and can't help but feel touched by her boldness and bravery. The Beast saves her from a pack of wolves and develops a more civilized manner, aided by the enchanted castle servants, a bond is formed. The Beast gives Belle his enormous library and Belle helps him to act more like a gentleman. The Beast falls deeply in love with her but fears that she will ever love him in return. After denying Gaston her hand in marriage again, a mob of villagers, led by Gaston, plot against the Beast. After a grueling tussle between Gaston and Beast, the Beast is fatally stabbed. Gaston falls to his death when he loses his balance; Belle is able to lay the Beast on balcony, and he dies in her arms. Belle sobs over the Beast's dead body and confesses her love for him mere seconds before the last petal falls from from the rose. Belle's love for the Beast revives him and releases him from the curse, and he along with his castle servants return to human. Belle and the Prince then dance in the ballroom with her father and his servants watching the couple happily. Corrupting factors Unlike her live action counterpart, she has less corrupting factors. She let Gaston in and turns the doorknob, causing him to fall into a mud swamp, but this is to show her rejection towards Gaston. Admirable standard First of all, Belle made a crestfallen Maurice joyous by fixing his invention. Then, she promises to the Beast that she will stay with her father forever, thus making the former set Maurice free. Thirdly, Belle confesses her love to the Beast in an act of sympathy when he was fatally stabbed by Gaston. Conclusion/Final verdict She is a definite keeper for now. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal